This application relates to interactive media guidance applications and more particularly to interactive media guidance applications implemented on mobile user equipment.
An interactive media guidance application implemented on mobile user equipment allows a user to access media information from any location where the mobile user equipment is in communication with a network.
Recent advances in mobile technology have resulted in the emergence of location-based services that can determine a user's location using technologies such as, for example, global positioning system (GPS) triangulation, or radio-frequency (RF) multipath fingerprinting. An example of a location-based service that is becoming more common in mobile phones is the ability to locate an individual who has dialed an emergency number (e.g., 9-1-1).
Media information, such as, for example television program listings may be region specific and the user may wish to obtain media information for the user's current location. It may be desirable to use location-based services to allow an interactive media guidance application to retrieve and display media information based on the user's current location.